fluffywarfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
The Humans are a race in the main world. Humans are led by a newly appointed user, tromboneAphone. Humans are the race responsible for facilitating most things in the server. We mine, build, and do most of what minecraft is all about! Plus, we're the resident experts at machinery and general tekkit things. Humans follow a very structured way of life, founded on a newly-enforced constitution. This "Constitution of Human Morality" and "Guidelines for life in the Faction" rules ultimately say the following. : There are four (4) social classes. From lowest to highest: Noobs, Craftsmen, Nobles, Dignitaries. : A new member of humanity will be part of the noob class, exceptions will only be made by the current leader of the faction. A noob will be taken in by a noble for shelter and food, and a noob will work for a craftsman to make money. Noobs are required to act as "minutemen" who are ready in a moments notice to defend Gallifrey (the kingdom of Humanity). Noobs will be trained in the art of survival by the current training director. Training attire will be provided. If no noble is willing to shelter a noob, the noob will be put in temporary apartment housing. The noob will be given basic materials to start. Nobles can take in as many noobs as they can support fairly. : Noobs will move up rank during monthly meetings if their noble deems them worthy. Once a noob raises rank they will recieve a shop ad a plot of land to build a house of their own. Craftsman are artisans and artists, and each craftsman runs a shop that they use to further their wealth. Craftsmen can live in the upper floor of their shop, or in a separate house (requires approval by the mayor). : Craftsman will move up to noble status as the Mayor or Director of Training see fit, or as positions become available. Noble status is limited to four (4) at any one time. Nobles are granted space to live inside the mountain behind the citadel. This locale gives them ultimate protection from those that wish to hurt them. Noble housing will be guarded by the noobs that live in them when possible. Nobles are granted many privelages that are not granted to lesser members, including severely enhanced armor (diamond/ NANO). Nobles are granted a seat in the "War Room" - a meeting room set up to determine the course of human existance, and to make important decisions about the race as a whole. These decisions include, but are not limited to: Initiating an interracial war, requests for a creative build, whether to promote/demote/ or banish players (including the nobles themselves, but not dignitaries), whether to expand the boarders of humanity and where, diciplinary action, retaliation, threat analysis, etc. The current leader and dignitaries will oversee the meetings. This collaborative effort is called "The Council. : Dignitaries are the highest caste of humans, selected to lead humanity. Leadership is determined by James, the server administratior and host. When a dignitary leaves the office permanently (due to retiring and/or banishment) the current leader will decide his replacement and it will be put to a vote which requires a unanimous decision to pass (former) or will be selected by the remaining dignitary (latter). : Forms of punishment in humanity involve the following going from most sever to least severe: *Death, loss of items, and banishment to "Hermit" status for a period of time to be determined by "The Council" (Nobles and Dignitaries), or permanently. *Banishment to permanent "Hermit" status *Banishment to another race *Banishment with specifics to be determined *Loss of items and housing *Loss of items *Loss of housing *Demotion in class *Loss of say in faction affairs (opinion doesn't matter) *Payment to another individual, or a faction head, in reparations